The Apprentices
by phoenixmia1979
Summary: A Post DH story, ignoring the Epilogue. Snape lives! HP/HG and SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Trio left the Headmaster's office and headed towards the Great Hall. Suddenly, Harry turned abruptly and started towards the exit.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To bring the Headmaster back to Hogwarts," was the terse reply.

"Dumbledore…but he's dead…" Harry shook his head.

"Headmaster Snape, Ron. I…you go to your family. This is something that I need to do alone." Harry's eyes darkened behind his glasses. "I'll be damned before I leave my mum's best friend to rot in that filthy shack. Headmaster Snape was a hero, guys, and he will get the credit that he deserves for his part in bringing this horrible nightmare to an end." Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over his head, barely noticing as Hermione slipped two bottles of blood replenishing potion and one of dittany into his hand with a whispered 'just in case'.

There were bodies scattered everywhere, from both sides, but Harry ignored them as he strode purposefully towards the Whomping Willow and slipping into the tunnel underneath it. As he neared the entrance, Harry heard the unmistakable sound of phoenix song. He opened the door to see Fawkes, who had been missing since Dumbledore's funeral, perched on a chair. Still on the floor, struggling to sit up and weakened from the blood loss was Severus Snape. Harry ran over and dropped to his knees.

"I've got you sir," he said, pulling Snape to a seated position and holding him upright. "Blood replenishing potion," Harry murmured, lifting the vial to Snape's lips so the older man could drink it down. Snape didn't respond, his thoughts on what had occurred while he was unconscious.

He had been at Hogwarts, lying under a tree when he heard a painfully familiar voice calling his name over the distance. Looking down, Snape realized that he was completely nude and briefly wished for something to wear. No sooner than the thought crossed his mind when a clean set of robes appeared. Snape quickly pulled them on as a young woman ran towards him, her red hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sev!" Lily Evans-Potter rushed forward to hug her oldest friend. Behind her, strolling at a more sedate pace, were his former nemesis's, James Potter and Sirius Black. The pair drew alongside Lily, and much to Snape's shock, both were smiling at him genuinely.

"Thank you for everything, Severus," James said, extending his hand. Snape shook it, still stunned.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Snape whispered. "It's my fault that you…all of you," he looked at the entire group. "It's my fault that you died." Whatever reaction Snape was expecting, this was not it. The three Gryffindors looked at each other and began laughing.

"Lily, dearest, did you have a hot steamy affair with Severus here in 1980?" James asked his wife.

"Not that I am aware of, darling." Lily replied. "I thought that perhaps you gave Sev some Polyjuice with your hair in it." Sirius grinned as Snape crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow.

"Relax, Snape," Sirius said with a grin. "It's just that you sound so much like Harry." Snape's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Excuse me?"

"James and Sirius are right." Lily commented. "You have so much in common with Harry."

"Like what?" Lily began ticking off on her fingers.

"Crappy childhoods with lousy relatives, never fitting in anywhere, although you both consider Hogwarts as home…"

"Having arrogant prats as classmates," James added with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"And professors that played favorites with the same obnoxious gits." Sirius added.

"The tendency to blame yourselves for something that is NOT your fault." Lily added firmly. A look of sadness crossed her face. "Harry was luckier that you, Sev." She added softly. "His best friends forgave him for his stupid comments and actions."

"Maybe so, Lily, but he never sunk so low as to call Miss Granger that filthy name." Suddenly, Sirius stood still.

"He's on his way to Voldemort, and he knows everything. Dumbledore gave him the Resurrection stone, and we're about to be summoned." The two Marauders and Lily vanished then returned minutes later, Lily sobbing into James' robes.

"He's in his own limbo now." Sirius said with a smile. "Dumbledore is meeting him."

"Limbo?" Snape asked.

"You're not dead, Sev. Fawkes is with you, healing your wounds." Lily smiled. "Come over here, Severus. You can watch everything before deciding whether to go back or go on."

Snape watched as Harry told everyone within earshot, especially the Dark Lord, the truth of Severus' loyalties. Snape wondered if he returned, would he be chucked into Azkaban? He had never been one to make rash decisions, but when he heard Harry Potter refer to him as Headmaster Snape and as his mother's best friend, he made his decision. Lily seemed to know what he was thinking as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Sev, you are finally free. No Voldemort or Dumbledore pulling your strings. You're only thirty eight years old, and I think that you have finally been able to let go of the past. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there are several people waiting down there for you, and I'm not just referring to my son. Just give them and yourself a chance to love." Snape nodded, and a moment later, was back in the Shrieking Shack. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked around and braced himself, trying to rise. Snape saw Harry out of the corner of his eye as the younger man dropped to his knees and lifted him up.

After two doses of blood replenishing potion, Snape was able to stand, albeit unsteadily, on his own two feet. Harry saw how weak the man still was and swept the cloak over both of them before allowing Snape to use him as a crutch.

"Headmaster, I'm going to take you to the rooms that Professor McGonagall gave me. That way you can get some rest without the idiot brigade mucking it up. It'll give you a chance to recover and think things over, but…" Harry stopped, knowing what he wanted to ask, but unsure of how to do so without offending the older wizard.

"Thank you, Pot…Harry. I believe that you will inform me of my status in the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall?" Harry nodded, and the two made their way to the Head Boy's rooms, where Harry endeavored to make Snape as comfortable as possible. Snape watched as Harry sent patronus messages to Kingsley, Minerva and Hermione Granger.

"Why not the Weasley's?" Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Fred was killed, and despite how much I love the Weasleys, sir, they have the worst Gryffindor trait of them all…Hex first and ask questions later, if at all." Snape nodded and covered himself with the Invisibility cloak as Harry walked over to the door. Standing there were Kingsley and McGonagall. Harry assumed that Hermione was with the Weasleys as he bade his visitors to sit as McGonagall handed him the pensieve.


	2. Chapter 2

"Other than dead, what is the official status of Severus Snape?" Harry asked bluntly. "He's innocent, by the way."

"Innocent?" McGonagall snorted. "In case you forgot, Mr. Potter, he murdered…"

"He didn't murder anyone." Harry interjected. "I've already seen those memories, but I ask that the two of you look at them now, please." The older witch and wizard rose, and looked into the penseive. A few minutes later, they emerged. McGonagall had tears dripping from her eyes and Kingsley Shacklebolt had never looked so somber.

"A full pardon, and an Order of Merlin is the very least we can do." Kingsley stated firmly.

"I just wish that I could apologize to him," McGonagall whispered.

"No need for that, Minerva." McGonagall gasped when Snape opened the door and re-entered the room.

"Severus?! You're alive?"

"Obviously." Was the sardonic response. This didn't have the desired effect as both Harry and McGonagall burst out laughing, while Kingsley shook his head, a small smile on his lips. The good mood was abruptly ended when the door burst open, and Snape found himself facing several wands. He was still weak from blood loss, and knew that he was no match for the group.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" Harry shouted, stepping between Snape and the others. "Are you all deaf? He is innocent, and if you want him, you'll have to get through me." Harry watched as Hermione pushed her way through the mob to stand at his side.

"Me as well," the brunette stated firmly.

"And me," McGonagall stepped forward next to Hermione and Harry, followed by Kingsley. The mob, who had been led by Molly, Ron (who was holding the Marauder's Map), and Percy Weasley reluctantly lowered their wands. Kingsley cleared his throat, the anger in his dark eyes evident to everyone.

"Severus Snape has been pardoned, end of story. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, are the two of you still interested in becoming Aurors?" Harry shook his head.

"No, Minister. I think I have had enough of Dark wizard chasing to last me a lifetime. Actually," Harry flushed, "I'd like to finish my education, take my N.E.W.T.s and perhaps teach here at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well," McGonagall said, "as far as I'm concerned, that won't be…" Suddenly, the witch turned scarlet. "I'm sorry, Severus. You are Headmaster…"

"No, Minerva. I think that I would be happier teaching. I would suggest that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger become apprentices rather than attempt classes with children over a year younger than they are. I believe that Pomona has already done this with Mr. Longbottom."

Minerva nodded her agreement to the plan. "Would you consider being Deputy Headmaster?" Snape nodded.

"I will go back to teaching Potions then, I presume?" Minerva gave a smirk worthy of Slytherin himself.

"Miss Granger has expressed interest in becoming a Potions Mistress, Severus." Snape sighed and turned to face Harry and Hermione's hopeful expressions.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, are the two of you interested in apprenticing with me in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Part of this will include teaching your respective subjects to the first through fourth year students. I will instruct the fifth through seventh years. Is this acceptable to you?" Harry and Hermione both nodded eagerly.

"Wait a minute, Mione! I thought that we were together." Ron blurted out. "No witch of mine is doing anything with that murdering, greasy git of a Death Eater."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"Why do you need to go back to school for, anyway? When we get married, I'll work and you'll be a homemaker."

"And what about my dreams, Ronald? I intend to research Potions-related cures to help the war victims, and teach, mold young minds."

"So," the red-head shrugged. "You're wasting your time. Like I said, when we get married, I'll work and you'll be at home with the kids."

"Which," Hermione's voice was hard enough to cut steel, "is why we will NEVER get married." The furious witch turned to Harry, who seemed to know what she was thinking. Harry nodded, and the two teenagers turned to Snape, who sighed.

"There are two types of apprenticeships. The first is a partial, which lasts two years and grants a teaching mastery in your chosen subject. The five year full apprenticeship gives you a level ten mastery in your field with teaching masters in three related fields."

"We would like the five year program, sir." Whatever the room was expecting, this was not it. Snape turned to McGonagall and bowed formally.

"Transfiguration Mistress McGonagall," he intoned, "I ask that you perform the Master/Apprentice bonding for Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and myself."

"Potions Master Snape," the older witch replied, "I would consider it a privilege." Kingsley cleared his throat and stepped towards the fireplace.

"I will go retrieve the documents and quill," he said and flooed from the room. Snape turned to Harry and Hermione and took a deep breath.

"Are you both absolutely certain that this is what you want? The bonding spell is an Unbreakable Vow I am certain that you both are aware of the consequences of breaking a magical contract."

"I can't speak for Harry, sir, but this is what I have wanted for years." Harry cleared his throat.

"I have my own reasons sir, and although we've had our issues in the past, I'd like to think that we understand each other a little better now. I am honored that you would accept me as an apprentice." Snape simply nodded as the fireplace turned green and Kingsley stepped out, brushing soot from his robes. He set two parchments and a quill on the table as Minerva stepped forward, raising her wand.

"All right then, Miss Granger, we'll start with you. Do you Hermione Jane Granger, wish to bind yourself as Potions Apprentice to Potions Master Severus Snape?"

"I do." Hermione took a deep breath. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, bind myself to Potions Master Severus Snape. I make this vow freely and solemnly, without reservation or coercion, always mindful that my conduct and deportment reflect well upon my master and myself." Minerva then turned to Harry and both the question and vow were repeated with the substitution of Defense for Potions. It was then Snape's turn.

"I, Potions and Defense Master Severus Snape, bind myself to Potions Apprentice Hermione Jane Granger and Defense Apprentice Harry James Potter. I make this vow freely and solemnly, without reservation or coercion. I vow to teach them to the best of my ability, always mindful of their physical, spiritual and emotional well being. This is my solemn vow, so mote it be."

Both Harry and Hermione signed their respective contracts, followed by Snape. Kingsley and Minerva both witnessed it, and the contracts were gone with a pop. Snape turned to Harry and Hermione and gave a half-smile.

"The past year has been exceedingly traumatic for all of us. There are some matters that need to be attended to over the next few days, but after that, the two of you are free to do what you will for the next two months. However, I expect the both of you to return to the castle by the first of August. Is this in anyway unclear?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "Good. I will need to be apprised of your addresses, but beyond that, your time is your own." Harry spoke first, after receiving a nod from Hermione.

"Thank you, Master Snape. Her…Apprentice Granger and I intend to portkey to Australia to retrieve her parents before returning to Grimmauld Place." Snape nodded and Harry took a deep breath. "Master, Apprentice Granger and I would be honored if you would join us there…that is…" Harry flushed and Hermione patted his shoulder.

"What Apprentice Potter is trying to spit out, Master, is that if you wanted to get away, we'd be happy for you to join us there."

"I'll keep that in mind." Snape walked to the fireplace, saying that he would return shortly. Harry handed Snape the Invisibility Cloak with a smile, and the older wizard disappeared in a whoosh of green flames. Pretty soon, the room was empty save for the two apprentices, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Looking at the red faces, Harry and Hermione both gulped as the shouting began. After five minutes though, and Ginny calling Hermione a mudblood, Harry had had enough.

"Quiet!" Harry bellowed. "I told you in Snape…McGonagall's office that I wanted peace and quiet. Hermione has always wanted to research ways to help others and she was a born Potions Mistress. As for me, I have spent the past seven years doing what everyone expected of me. This apprenticeship is what I want to do for me. For ME!! I was supposed to die tonight, but thanks to Riddle's idiocy, I survived. I was given a second chance, and I'm going to take advantage of it. By some miracle, one of my parents' friends also survived this horrible war and I would like to get to know that person better. The lot of you can get the hell out of my rooms and stay out until you can start thinking out of your heads rather than your asses." When none of the Weasleys moved, Harry raised his wand and his eyes flashed. "Are you deaf? I said to GET OUT!!" Power crackled in the air and Molly, Ron, and Ginny went flying out the door, it slamming shut behind them.

Hermione sat down on the bed, the events of the past few hours finally catching up with her. Harry wrapped her in his arms as her slender frame shook with sobs.

"Shhh," Harry murmured. "It's going to be okay Mia, I promise. Everything's going to be okay." He smiled softly, and then wrinkled his nose. "Kreacher!" Harry's old house-elf popped into the room and bowed.

"Master Harry, sir, what can Kreacher do for you?"

"Can you find some clean clothes for Miss Hermione and me?" The elf nodded his head vigorously.

"They's some at Master Harry's home, Kreacher's old Mistress's house. Kreacher will be right back." The house-elf was as good as his word, as barely two minutes had passed before he returned with two bundles of cloth. Harry took them with a smile, handing one to Hermione, who disappeared into the bathroom. Harry had barely gotten seated comfortably in one of the armchairs when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Severus Snape, who had apparently gone for fresh clothing himself, judging by the cloth draped over his arm.

"Mia…Apprentice Granger, that is, is freshening up, Master." Snape stepped inside and Harry closed the door.

"As soon as we all get cleaned up, I'll summon a house-elf to bring something to eat. There are some things that need to be discussed, and we will all feel better if it is done on a full stomach."

Forty-five minutes later, the odd threesome was sitting in the common area, drinking butterbeer and eating sandwiches. As soon as the food was cleared away, Snape looked at the teenagers and cleared his throat.

"Minerva has informed me that there is to be a memorial service in two days, and that our presence is required. Normally, apprentice robes would be required for these occasions, but I understand if you would prefer something else."

"Master…" Harry began, but Snape cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"In public, the two of you must refer to me as Master Severus, however, in private, my given name is sufficient. Now what were you saying, Harry?" The teenagers exchanged a look.

"Harry and I would prefer our Apprentice robes, Mas…Severus." A small smile crossed the older man's face.

"We will go to Diagon Alley in the morning then, and purchase everything that we will require for the next few months. "Minerva has also requested that we meet the new Muggle Studies professor in London, since we will already be there. Now, it has been a long night, and I think that we need some rest. Good night."

A/N: Yes, I know. This is a very long chapter and Snape is OOC. Oh well, sorry. Don't worry, his Snarkiness will return soon. Review, but flames will be used to make S'mores.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was one of the longest that either Harry or Hermione could remember. After retrieving gold from their respective Gringotts vaults, they stopped to buy what seemed to be half of Flourish and Blotts and the Apocathaeory. Robes took another hour, and then more shopping followed. It was nearly five in the evening before Snape ushered them into Muggle London, and toward the restaurant where they were supposed to meet the new Muggle Studies Professor.

They had just sat down in the almost empty restaurant and ordered an appetizer when the door opened, causing them all to look up. A tall woman stood in the entryway. Dark, wavy chestnut hair framed a slim, well-boned face and was pulled back and clipped with a silver barrette. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes, and her clothing consisted of a long black coat, green turtleneck jumper, black jeans, and high-heeled black boots. The woman pushed her sunglasses back and perched them on her head, revealing eyes that were a mossy green. As Hermione took in the sight, she gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Resa? Is that you?" A large smile crossed the stranger's face and she rushed over to their table, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Mia? Good grief, kiddo, you're making me feel old." Hermione snorted and turned to the two bemused males.

"Master Severus, Harry, this is my cousin, Theresa Collins. Resa, this is Severus Snape, Potions and Defense Master and Harry Potter, my best friend and fellow apprentice." Theresa shook hands with the two men when suddenly her eyes lit up in recognition. However, it was obvious that some major changes had recently occurred since Hermione's last letter, so Theresa decided to keep quiet and get her answers later.

"Are you looking forward to teaching, Miss…Professor Collins?" Snape asked the woman next to him. Theresa smiled at Hermione's flabbergasted expression and both Snape and Harry had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, very much so, Professor. And please call me Theresa, since I believe that we are going to be colleagues."

"Call me Severus, then, Theresa. We have to get back to the school, and Minerva mentioned that you have muggle transportation?"

"Yes, I have a truck. I believe that those are ingredients, and I assume that they don't take to being shrunken and resized very well."

"Astute observation, Pro…Theresa." The woman smiled and sipped her coffee. As soon as they finished, they gathered their purchases and exited the restaurant. Severus, Harry and Hermione followed Theresa to a large black pickup that had four doors and a rather long bed. Theresa grinned at the expressions on the men's faces, namely Harry's.

"Like it?" she asked. "Sorry Harry, it doesn't fly, so this time your trip in a car to Hogwarts will not include a crash landing into a whomping willow." Severus smirked, Hermione giggled and Harry was looking at his friend in shock.

"You told your cousin about that?"

"Sorry, Harry, but Resa knows about all of the hair-brained things that we've done over the past eight years."

"I am to assume then, Theresa, that you are aware of the events of the past two years?" Theresa nodded. "And you haven't hexed me yet?" Severus asked quietly.

"Last letter I got from Mia was about three weeks ago. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that something major came out since then. I figured I'd bide my time and see what's going on before I take any action."

"You would have been a Slytherin at Hogwarts," Severus said softly, causing Theresa to chuckle.

"Mia tells me the same thing. Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Too bad about Mom's…" Hermione flushed. "I'm sorry, Resa."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Kiddo." At the confused looks from the two men, Theresa sighed and looked at Hermione, who nodded. "Legally, guys, Mia and I are first cousins. Biologically, we are half-sisters. Our mother was barely eighteen when I was conceived, and when her boyfriend found out that she was pregnant, he abandoned her. After I was born, she asked her oldest brother, who is eighteen years older than she is, and his wife to adopt me. They couldn't have kids, so they were happy to do so. Dad worked for the government as a diplomat, and when I was ten, he was appointed to the UN. We moved to New York in the States, where I spent the next twenty years. After getting a magical education at Salem, I joined the Marines. I was injured pretty badly, and the muggle medicine couldn't fix me. After they medically retired me, I decided to come home to England to help where I could, and worked with Minerva to smuggle muggleborns out of the country. She flooed me after the battle and asked me to teach muggle studies. I agreed and here I am." Now it was Hermione's turn to share her side of the story.

"Mum met Dad when Resa was eight, and a few years later, I was born. When I was ten, they told me the truth about her. We kept it touch as best we could while I was at Hogwarts and she was off in America making evil plans to rule the world through sheer mental acumen."

"Bite me, Mia."

"No thanks, Resa, I haven't had my shots lately." The truck went quiet for a few minutes when Theresa reached for her visor and pulled out a CD and popped in into the dash. Hermione gave her sister a questioning look, causing Theresa to smile.

"It's Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation, Mia. I burned all of my favorite songs from them on this. Hermione nodded. She knew of Within Temptation, but had never heard this song before. Theresa sang along to the first line before glancing at her passengers. The three had grown somber, and Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears. As the song ended, Theresa lowered the volume and looked at the trio. "All right, does anyone want to fill me in on what that was all about?" When no one responded, Theresa sighed. "Fine then. From what I remember from Mia's letters, this morning's paper, and your expressions, that song could have basically been your autobiography, Severus. I apologize for not putting everything together and playing that.

"It's perfectly fine, Theresa." Severus replied. "It actually did surprise me that you assessed the situation as well as you did." That comment made Harry laugh outright. "What is so bloody funny, Harry?"

"Master Severus that is Hermione's sister. Hermione is always the one to figure out puzzles, and you are surprised?" Harry grinned as Severus gave him a half-hearted sneer.

"Five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Why, thank you Professor Snape. I'll treasure it always." This was too much for Hermione, who erupted in laughter. Theresa followed, then Harry. Severus tried, but couldn't hold back. Both Harry and Hermione stared at the man, who they had rarely ever seen smile, laughing a full-blown belly laugh. Theresa shook her head and reached into her CD visor again.

"I think we need something a little lighter for the trip as she put in another CD. Severus watched as Theresa pushed a button on the steering wheel and music began to play from a band that he remembered hearing during his childhood and adolescence.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "don't you have any decent music?"

"You can take the girl out of the eighties, kiddo, but you can't take the eighties out of the girl." Theresa smirked as she tapped the accelerator and hit cruise control.

Severus watched the woman next to him out of the corner of his eye. It really hadn't registered until then that she was in her thirties. She looked much younger than that, but there was something in her eyes that Severus recognized. Theresa Collins had the look of someone who had seen far too much in their life, and it was the same look that he himself and his two apprentices had. Severus was surprised when Theresa mentioned that she had been a U.S. Marine, and even though he was astonished that a witch would join the muggle military, it did explain a great deal. He thought a moment about the last bit of muggle news he had heard and remembered the war going on between the Americans and Al Qaeda. Severus turned his head towards Theresa and cleared his throat.

"How long were you in Iraq?" he asked softly.

"Off and on for a little over three years." The truck fell quiet again, as its four occupants were lost in their own thoughts.

It was nearly nine o'clock before the group got back to Hogwarts. Minerva met them at the doors and led them to the staff quarters. Both Harry and Hermione were surprised when they saw that the rooms were adjacent. Even more surprising to the teenagers were the bronze placards on the doors. H.J. Potter, Defense Apprentice, S.T. Snape, Potions and Defense Master, H.J. Granger, Potions Apprentice, and T. A. Collins, Muggle Studies Professor. The four had a light dinner before unpacking their purchases and trunks and going to bed.

A/N I hope everyone likes Theresa, and more about her will come out soon. She is very much like an older version of Hermione, who has always been one of my favorite characters. We will learn more about her as the story continues. I know that 9-10 pages is not a long chapter for most people, but it is for me. Most of my chapters are 7-8 pages long, and I am trying to tell a good story. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn showed up bright and clear as both Harry and Hermione began dressing for the service. Using his wand, Harry transfigured two quills into a razor and a pair of scissors, and set to improving his appearance. At the last minute, Harry opted to leave his hair alone, as it had grown out to his shoulders over the past year or so and wasn't nearly as messy. He re-transfigured the scissors into a simple black elastic band, tying his hair back tightly before laying his formal dress Apprentice robes on the bed. He had spoken to Kreacher the night before going to bed, informing the elf that he and several friends would be returning to Grimmauld place that afternoon.

Harry smirked at the thought of people's faces when they saw him and Hermione that morning. He looked at the clothing on his bed with a smile. Grey trousers, vest and frock coat with an emerald green silk dress shirt and open front robe. A crest was embroidered on the left breast of the coat that was Severus' own design. After dressing, Harry gave himself a quick once over and satisfied with his appearance, walked out of his rooms to meet the rest of the group.

Hermione was waiting in the corridor, her robes nearly identical to his, except for a skirt rather than trousers. Severus and Theresa joined them moments later, both dressed in formal black. McGonagall met them in the Great Hall with Slughorn, Sprout, Neville (who had been apprised of the situation), and Flitwick. McGonagall led the group, consisting of four Gryffindors, two Slytherins, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and Hermione Granger's American half-sister to the marquee on the grounds.

Harry and Hermione both squared their shoulders as they began literally marching step for step with Severus. Their green robes billowed out behind them, and a gasp rang out as they entered and took their seats. Everyone in attendance stared at the sight of Severus Snape flanked by the Man-Who-Conquered, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger along with many other heroes of the final battle. Every person in the assembled crowd was wondering the same two things: What were they doing with Severus Snape and why the hell wasn't Snape in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters?

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and approached the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming. First and foremost, we are here to honor those brave souls that we lost in this horrible war. The list of casualties is far too long to read every name aloud. The other reason that I am here is to award the heroes that sit amongst us now, who distinguished themselves in the last battle. Molly Weasley, who did what so many could not, out-duel and destroy Bellabitch…excuse me, Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville Longbottom, who defied Tom Riddle, brought hope when all thought it was lost, and decapitated that infernal snake. Sybill Trelawny, who combined Divination and Quidditch and finally found a practical use for a crystal ball." By this point, everyone in the room was chuckling.

"All joking aside, ladies and gentlemen, the first award I will be awarding tonight goes to someone who needs no introduction, because without him, none of us would be here now. Orders of Merlin are not given lightly, but I am honored to present this one. As inadequate thanks for defeating the darkest wizard in history, it is my honor and privilege to present the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Harry James Potter." Harry stood up and walked to the podium, bowing his head slightly to allow Kingsley to place the medal around his neck.

"It is customary for the Order of Merlin to be presented by an Order of Merlin recipient, and I have been able to convince Mr. Potter to do the honors." Kingsley walked back to his seat as Harry took the podium.

"Thank you, Minister." Harry took a deep breath as he began the first presentation. "Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort is dead, but there were many people that made it happen. This next award is long overdue in my opinion, and it goes to the one person who sacrificed the most to defeat Riddle. He did more to keep me alive and prepare me than anyone else. He has borne both scorn and hatred and was forced to betray his own conscience at the insistence of his dying mentor, in order to continue protecting both me and every child at Hogwarts to the best of his ability. Without his courage, strength, loyalty, intelligence and above all, cunning, most, if not all of us would be dead. I am honored to call this man Master as he has honored me by taking me as an apprentice. It is therefore my distinct privilege and pleasure to given this to someone that I respect and admire, and hope that will someday consider me a friend. Without further ado, I am proud to present the Order of Merlin First Class to Professor Severus Tobias Snape." You could hear a pin drop in the room until Hermione, McGonagall, Theresa, Sprout, Neville, Slughorn, Flitwick and the others in their little group jumped to their feet, applauding as loudly as they could while Harry, grinning from ear to ear, placed Severus' medal around his neck. Severus raised his head and arched an eyebrow at Harry's extended hand. His next act shocked the room even further. Severus took Harry's proffered hand and then pulled the younger man into a hug. A slight smile was on Severus' face as he returned to his seat.

"There's a muggle song that I heard recently where the first line is 'they say no man is an island', and truer words were never spoken. Without my dearest friends, I wouldn't have survived first year, much less killed old snake breath. She is the rock that kept me grounded. He was the one who kept us laughing. She is my dearest friend and fellow apprentice, and he is my brother in all but blood. I am happy to present the Order of Merlin, First Class to Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley." Hermione hugged Harry after receiving her medal, but Ron simply sneered before returning to his seat.

Several other Order of Merlins were given out to Neville, Luna, Ginny, Minerva and others who had played instrumental roles in the final battle. Posthumous awards were given to Fred, Remus, Tonks, and the other victims that had made the ultimate sacrifice. Finally, it was Kingsley's turn again.

"It has been a long, hard fight and many people gave their lives, but I think that I speak for them all when I say that it is time for us to live, to laugh and to love. This New Year's Eve, the Ministry will be hosting a ball at Hogwarts to honor those we've lost and to celebrate a new year without the threat of Voldemort. I look forward to seeing all of you there." With those words, the ceremony was over.

Harry smirked at the look of shock that was still evident on the face of Severus Snape as he looked at his Order of Merlin. Severus looked up to see Harry standing there, and his face immediately returned to its customary inscrutable expression.

"Harry, was it necessary to make me sound like such a damned Gryffindor?"

"Master Severus "was the reply, "there is no way anyone would ever mistake you for a Gryffindor. I don't know of a single Gryffindor that had the strength of will to play the role that you did or the kind of courage that it took to take the necessary actions to trick Riddle and win the war." A small group was listening to the exchange, in shock at the friendly banter.

"Anyone who ever said that you were just like your father was a complete dunderhead. You may look like him, but you are truly your mother's son, aren't you?" The words slipped out of Harry before he could stop himself.

"Are you including yourself in that category, sir?" Severus gave the younger man an odd look. "You said on many occasions that I was just like my dad, so I think that puts you in the dunderhead category, sir." What happened next was so shocking that it appeared on the front page of the next Daily Prophet. Severus Snape, who very few had ever seen smile, threw his head back and laughed alongside Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and a mix representing all four houses of Hogwarts.

Minerva and the other professors, along with Neville, headed back towards the school while Severus, Harry, Theresa and Hermione walked towards the Quidditch Pitch and Theresa's truck. They would all have to be back at Hogwarts a month before the next term began, and Harry had extended an invitation to Theresa to join himself, Hermione and Severus at Grimmauld Place. The witch quickly accepted, and they decided to drive the truck to London.

As they walked past Dumbledore's tomb, Theresa was surprised to hear groans from her companions as they were approached by a group of redheads.

"Harry, Hermione, we're going back to the Burrow, so put your hands on the portkey." Harry shook his head, and stepped as far back as he could from the Weasley contingent.

"Master Severus, Professor Collins, Hermione and I are going to be at Grimmauld Place until we return to Hogwarts in August, Mrs. Weasley." The matron's eyes settled on Theresa, who she regarded suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Before Theresa could answer, Hermione stepped protectively in front of her.

"She is my sister and the new Muggle Studies professor."

"Mia, Harry, Severus, I'm going to go and fetch our transportation." Theresa continued towards the Quidditch pitch, leaving her new friends and her sister to handle the redheads.

"I'm surprised that it took you so long to notice her, as the resemblance between Professor Collins and Apprentice Hermione is unmistakable." Molly Weasley ignored him as she focused on his two apprentices.

"I'd hoped that you two would have come to your senses by now." At that, Ron snorted.

"Yeah right, Mum. They've turned traitor, dressing like Slytherins and consorting with THAT." Whatever Ron was going to say next was interrupted when they heard a rumbling coming up behind them and Theresa hopped out of the large pickup. She flicked her wand, changing everyone's clothing from dress robes into jeans and tee-shirts.

"We've got a long drive ahead of us, so I figure that we should all be comfortable. I don't know about you lot, but I'm getting hungry, and there's food in the truck." The quartet walked past the dumbfounded Weasleys, who watched as they climbed into the vehicle. It wasn't until music blasted from the windows, and four distinct voices rang out singing "…Bismillah, no we will not let you go…" at the top of their lungs did anyone move.

"I did not just see that." Bill Weasley was standing behind his mother as everyone turned to look at him.

"See what, Bill?" Charlie asked, his eyes glancing over to where the truck had vanished.

"I did not just see Severus Snape in muggle clothes, in a muggle vehicle, listening and singing along to muggle music, and smiling the whole time." Charlie turned around to face his brother.

"I was thinking the same thing." Percy looked at his older brothers with a pensive look on his face.'

"I think, with the war over, Professor Snape can finally relax and be himself." Percy pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not many people are lucky enough to get a second chance, and with no Voldemort and a full pardon, the Professor is taking advantage of his." The three eldest Weasley brothers shook their heads at the expressions on the faces of their parents and younger siblings who were still staring down the path that the truck had driven.

"Did you see their faces?" Harry laughed. "When Theresa put us in these clothes, I thought that their heads would explode."

"Then Severus hops in the truck and starts bobbing his head and singing along with Queen." Hermione added with a grin.

"Well," Theresa commented, "Severus has had to play a role for twenty years or so now, right? No one knows what he's really like."

"When the three of you have finished psychoanalyzing me, we need to discuss our summer plans."

"I still need to go to Australia and get my parents." At Theresa's questioning look, Hermione flushed. "I kind of obliviated them last year and sent them to Sydney." Theresa chuckled and shook her head.

"Sounds like something that I would have done. Mia, they won't forgive you." Theresa took a deep breath. "Give me a week or so to get in touch with a few of my contacts. They can restore the memories, and make it look like the Ministry did it. Is that acceptable?" Hermione nodded. Much to the men's dismay, Theresa and Hermione spotted a mall and stopped the truck. Pretty soon though, Harry and Severus began to enjoy themselves as they needed to refurbish their own muggle wardrobes. What surprised the teenagers most was that not all of Severus' selections were black. A decent collection of muggle literature followed, then as Theresa put it, bling and girly smell good stuff. Both women laughed as the men disappeared when they entered Victoria's Secret as their last stop before leaving the mall and continuing to London.

Grimmauld Place looked completely different. It was obvious that Kreacher had outdone himself in turning the drab old house into a comfortable, well kept home. As soon as each of them had chosen a room and unpacked, they changed their transfigured robes back into their original state and dressed in the nicest of their new clothes. It was time for a trip to Surrey, to the Dursleys, to retrieve the last of Harry's belongings.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry groaned as they turned onto Privet Drive when he saw his uncle's car in the driveway of Number 4.

"I'd hoped that they'd be gone for a few more days. At least I don't look like a beggar anymore." Harry smirked as he looked down at his clothing. Theresa pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition.

Theresa was the first to get out of the car, quickly followed by Severus, then Hermione, and finally Harry. The Dursley's could find no fault with either Harry's appearance or that of his companions. The quartet was flawlessly dressed as very wealthy muggles. Harry and Severus both wore Armani slacks, shoes and silk dress shirts. The only difference was the color of the shirts, Severus in a light grey and Harry in emerald green. Theresa and Hermione opted for Chanel suits, Theresa choosing a hunter green and Hermione in medium blue.

"Well, here goes the neighborhood," Harry muttered, ringing the doorbell. Looking over his shoulder, he saw several of the neighbors gaping at him. Suddenly, the door opened and Harry saw his cousin, Dudley. Dudley had lost the last of his extra fat over the past year and was now built like a professional wrestler. Dudley's blue eyes widened and a true smile crossed his face.

"Harry! Thank God that you are okay!" Suddenly, the blond haired teen found himself at the business end of his cousin's wand.

"What did you get on my 11th birthday?" Dudley thought a minute before he grimaced.

"That ruddy giant gave me a pig's tail." Harry chuckled a bit at the memory as Dudley let them in the house.

"Sorry about that, Dud, but I was surprised to receive such an enthusiastic greeting from anyone here."

"No big deal, Harry. I don't blame you for being suspicious." Dudley paused momentarily. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"We were in the area, and I needed my trunk before I start my apprenticeship in August."

"Who's at the door Duddikins?" All three males cringed as Petunia came into the hallway, wiping her hands on a rag.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia." Petunia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You're alive? All Hestia Jones said was that the man who killed your parents was dead." Harry nodded and quickly glanced at Severus, who smirked and inclined his head.

"I'm fine, and yes, he's dead. I just wanted my trunk, before I start my apprenticeship. I'll be in my world's version of University, training under a master so that in five years I can begin teaching."

"Teaching? You're going to be a teacher?" Harry nodded. "Who will be training you?" Harry grinned at his aunt's question.

"One of the few wizards that is an acquaintance of yours, Aunt Petunia. I'm sure that you remember Severus Snape?" To say that Petunia was shocked was the understatement of the year.

"Hello, Petunia. It's been a long time. I see that you haven't changed." Severus' smirk turned into a genuine smile as Petunia turned white. Lumbering footsteps resounded throughout the house and Vernon Dursley saw the visitors.

"I thought that you were gone, boy." Harry took a deep breath and attempted to keep his voice even.

"I…we just came for my trunk, Uncle Vernon. Professor Collins drove us here in her truck to ensure the neighbors do not suspect anything odd." Harry was starting to get frustrated, and this only worsened when Harry saw his least favorite Dursley walk up behind her brother. Aunt Marge was there. Harry felt a hand clamp firmly down on his shoulder, causing him to look up. Severus gave him a look that plainly said 'let me deal with this'.

"What the hell are you doing here, boy? I hope that you aren't planning to come back here and burden…"

"Madam," Severus cut in icily, "the only reason that we are here is for Harry to retrieve his last few possessions before we return to his manor." Snape paused to allow his words to sink in. "One of them, that is. Once Harry came of age, he became the wealthiest young man in the country…after the royal family, of course. Harry," Severus turned his attention to the young man in question, "go on up and get your trunk." Harry didn't hesitate as he raced upstairs.

"And who the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape, madam. I was a friend of Harry's mother from when we were eight and I am Harry's mentor at University." Marge snorted.

"Bollocks. That boy is too stupid to go to any Uni."

"On the contrary, madam. Harry Potter is quite intelligent, and will eventually become an excellent Professor. Despite the wealth that he has inherited from his parents and Godfather, Harry has decided to pursue his education and has dedicated himself to becoming a teacher." By now, Harry was walking downstairs, carrying his trunk with ease.

"That's everything. I left my rags…er…clothes up there, since I can hire someone to take care of the housework and gardens." Hermione gave him a serious look as the two teens walked towards the front door.

"You'll need more than one, Harry."

"I know that, Mia. I would never treat anyone or anything the way that they" he pointed at the Dursleys, "treated me. No one in my home will suffer the way I did." As soon as Harry reached for the doorknob, both Vernon and Marge found their voices.

"Well, boy, you can pay us for the roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food off our table." In a manner eerily reminiscent of the man standing next to him, Harry arched an eyebrow. With a sneer worthy of his mentor, he gave a chilling response.

"I believe that you were more than adequately for a cupboard, cell, rags, and the occasional leftovers with having an unpaid cook, housekeeper and gardener over the same period of time. Now, if you will excuse me, we have other engagements this afternoon. Dudley, here is a post office box that you can mail me at, should you choose to do so. Good day to you." With that, Harry turned on his heel and led his entourage out the front door. Harry assisted Hermione into the truck before climbing in himself. One of the neighbors, who had spread the Dursley's lies about Harry all over Little Whinging, walked towards the truck and tapped Severus on the arm.

"You lot from the asylum? Most of us in the neighborhood knew that it was only a matter of time before someone locked that boy up." Severus glanced quickly at Theresa, who gave an imperceptible nod.

"I hope that you aren't referring to Lord Harold Potter, ma'am."

"Excuse me? You must be mistaken, sir. Harry Potter is nothing more than the delinquent son of a drunken wastrel and a trashy harlot."

"That boy, madam, is my boss. Lord Harold James Potter is the son of Lord James Godric and Lady Lily Marie Evans Potter. I knew Lady Lily from when we both were eight years of age, and she was a true lady, long before she even met Lord James. I am now Lord Harold's chief of security, as is my associate." Theresa inclined her head in acknowledgement of Severus' statement. "The only reason that Lord Harold even deigned to grace you with his presence was to retrieve the last of his meager possessions that remained here. Had my lord received even the most miniscule share of kindness from anyone in this pathetic excuse of a neighborhood, perhaps he would be more kindly disposed toward the lot of you. As it is, Lord Harold has stated that each and every one of you can go bugger yourselves." Despite the fact that he was wearing muggle clothes rather than his robes, Severus still cut an imposing figure as he and Theresa climbed into the truck and drove away. The story that Severus had woven would soon be all over Little Whinging and the adult Dursleys would all be ostracized. As soon as the truck turned off of Privet Drive, all four occupants burst out laughing.

"I have wanted to do that for years," Harry said in between his laughter. Theresa grinned as she popped in a Bon Jovi cd, so the last thing the residents of Little Whinging heard was four voices singing "You Give Love a Bad Name" at the top of their lungs.

A stop at a fast food restaurant was next, much to Theresa's chagrin. She was a bigger health fanatic than her sister, and shook her head at the burgers her companions had eagerly ordered. Unfortunately, the little group soon had very unwelcome company, as they had been followed. They had barely started eating when heard the door open. Both Harry and Severus audibly groaned as Vernon and Marge stormed into the restaurant, both wearing matching purple faces. Petunia followed, lips compressed into a thin line. Dudley shuffled in behind them, looking embarrassed and unhappy.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked tiredly. No one noticed as Hermione pulled a small cell phone from her pocket and began dialing.

"You owe us, boy, and you're going to pay up." Harry frowned as he stood up to face the Dursleys.

"I thought that I made it crystal clear an hour ago that I don't owe any of you a damn thing. You have been more than compensated for the cupboard, hand-me-downs and occasional leftovers with free cleaning, cooking and gardening services. As far as I am concerned, you can take your demands and shove them up your ass!"

"Why, you little…" Vernon grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and drew back his fist. Severus jumped to his feet, but found his way blocked by both Marge and Petunia. Harry saw stars as Vernon struck.

"Unhand that boy this instant, sir. Hands in the air, you two as well." The witches and wizards breathed a sigh of relief as a pair of local constables muscled Vernon, Marge and Petunia into handcuffs. As soon as they finished, the younger of the officers looked at Harry's face and whistled through his teeth.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, son, but that's going to be one heck of a shiner." Harry simply shrugged.

"No big deal, sir. I'm used to it from them."

"Why you lying little freak…"

"No he's not." Much to everyone's shock, Dudley stepped forward and stood next to his bewildered cousin. "My parents, aunt and I are all guilty of abusing Harry. I should be in those handcuffs, too."

"What's your name, young man, and how old are you?"

"Dudley Dursley, sir. I'm eighteen."

"Mr. Dursley, have you assaulted your cousin since you came of age?

"No, sir." The constable looked at Harry, who quickly confirmed that Dudley was telling the truth.

"Your juvenile deeds have no bearing, son." Statements were taken from all the witnesses, and the constables put their three prisoners in the back of the patrol car. Dudley watched as the lights faded from view, and after apologizing again to Harry, left.

"Harry, when we get back to the house, I have something to put on that eye." Harry smiled and thanked his mentor before turning his attention back to his lunch. The men emptied the trays, and the four began the trip back to London.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, if one didn't count the daily argument between Severus and Theresa over things that both teenagers referred to as 'stupid shite'. Eventually, when one began, Harry would take Hermione to a nearby coffee shop. On the last afternoon there, one of the arguments began. Half an hour later, both Harry and Hermione felt that it was safe to return. The pair walked into the kitchen, completely unprepared for the sight that met their eyes.

Theresa was on the kitchen table, arms and legs wrapped around Severus, snogging furiously. Hermione cleared her throat, causing the couple to jump apart, both blushing.

"That's five galleons, Mia." Harry said with a grin as Hermione reached into her purse and dropped the coins into her friend's outstretched palm. At the glares from the two adults, Harry's grin grew even wider. "Mia said you two wouldn't figure it out until after we went back to Hogwarts. I said that the both of you were pretty smart and would either be snogging or shagging each other's brains out before we left. I won." Severus and Theresa both wore identical expressions, causing Harry to gulp. "Mia…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Run!" Hermione needed no further encouragement, and the two teenagers dashed off, both dodging hexes the entire time. Severus and Theresa burst into Harry's room after their prey, only to find it empty.

"Where could they have gone?" Theresa asked as she and Severus looked around the seemingly empty space.

"Harry's got an invisibility cloak, and they are probably watching us from under the damned thing right now." A wicked grin crossed Theresa's face as she locked and warded the door.

"I know a way of smoking them out," she whispered into his ear. Harry and Hermione, who were indeed hidden under the Cloak, were horrified as Severus and Theresa began making out and collapsed onto Harry's bed. When Theresa began to undo the buttons on Severus' shirt, the teens realized that the adults weren't going to stop.

"We're right here," Hermione cried out as Harry yanked the Cloak off and tossed it into a corner. Severus and Theresa grinned at each other before grabbing their wands. Two flicks later, and both teens had green and silver streaks in their hair. Satisfied, the adults left and headed for their own rooms. Before he closed the door, Severus turned to the gob smacked duo, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"As this is our last night here, we will be dining out tonight. Be ready in an hour. The hair hex should wear off by then. If it doesn't, well at least it matches your robes." Severus turned and vanished behind his bedroom door.

It was a quiet trip to the Leaky Cauldron, but unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, they still had green and silver hair. The quartet drew numerous stares from passerby, as many had not attended the memorial service. Both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler had published Severus' exoneration, Harry and Hermione's apprenticeship, and the three receiving the Order of Merlin. Reading about it and actually seeing it, however, were two completely different things. Tom brought their meals silently, and after a quick check for tampering, all four tucked in with gusto.

By the time that dessert was served, Harry and Hermione were relieved to see that their hair had returned to normal. After making a few last minute purchases and the eruption of another fight between Severus and Theresa, the group returned to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
